


Łańcuchy serca

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, I Love You, Light Angst, Love, Oneshot, POV Eren Yeager, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Their Love Is So, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Dotknęłaś jego łańcuchów i zamiast wszystkie rozerwać – sama się w nie zaplątałaś.





	Łańcuchy serca

Zawsze tam byłaś.  
Kiedy otwierał oczy, miał możliwość dostrzeżenia odcienia twojej skóry, włosów okrywających lico i zmiętej wokół ciała pościeli. Oddychałaś spokojnie, przybliżona do ciepła, które emitowała jego postać. Przełykał ślinę nazbieraną w gardle, przeczesując splątane, brązowe kosmyki. Wciąż ciepłe poduszki prezentowały wgniecenia od jeszcze chwilę temu goszczonego na nich ciężaru, a cichy odgłos twoich wydechów uspokajał mu zmysły. Wsłuchiwał się w delikatny szum z krtani, obserwując drgające nozdrza. Napięcie w mięśniach od razu puszczało.  
Łapał między palce przepoconą twarz, opanowując drżenie całej sylwetki.  
Zawsze byłaś.  
Światło padające na twoje włosy delikatnie zmieniało ich odcień – kochał wyszukiwać każdy nowy szczegół, zapamiętując nawet najmniejsze momenty dzielone wyłącznie z tobą. Wydzielałaś zapach, bez którego nie potrafił porządnie się zaciągnąć. Za każdym razem oddychał nim coraz łapczywiej, aż w końcu zachłystywał przełyk, próbując opanować skurcze i wyrównać poziom tlenu. Prawie wykrztuszał dziwne odgłosy, lecz szybko dławił je między wargami, byle tylko cię nie zbudzić. Nie mógł pozwolić desperacji zatruć słodkości waszych poranków.  
Bo leżałaś u jego boku, taka spokojna, bezpieczna, oddana.  
Eren często myślał, dlaczego to właśnie w nim ulokowałaś uczucia. Nie stanowił wzoru idealnego mężczyzny, zbyt często dawał się sprowokować i nigdy nie wybaczał. Jako mściwy człowiek o wąskim spojrzeniu na świat, gdzie wszystko stanowiło jedynie biel oraz czerń, bez żadnych szarości, dziwacznych odłamów ludzi reprezentujących nieliczny procent wychodzących poza typowy schemat – więc? Tolerował wyłącznie najbliższych sercu; wieloletnich, wiernych przyjaciół i nadopiekuńczą, małą rodzinę. Ciebie zawsze stawiał na piedestale tego wszystkiego.  
Mimo to wciąż zachodził w głowę: czemu. Powodu nie potrafił znaleźć do dziś, po wielu latach związku, burzliwych chwilach, nawet miesiącach ciszy.  
On kochał cię bez opamiętania, czasem do niebezpiecznego stopnia agresora, ty jednak nigdy nie wydawałaś się tym zmęczona. Nie walczyłaś z jego skrzywioną osobowością, nie starałaś się też naprawić wszelkich szczelin w psychice. Akceptowałaś całość; dobro, jakim emanował wśród najbliższych, a także znajomych, ale również całe zebrane w nim zło, wyślizgujące się podczas najciemniejszych nocy, najzimniejszych poranków i największych sporów z krewniakami.  
Jabłko padało niedaleko od jabłoni: nieraz pytałaś samą siebie, czym zasłużyłaś na stado wilków, do którego wstąpiłaś. To były jednak krótkie, krytyczne momenty życia – nigdy nie rozpamiętywałaś zadanych wcześniej pytań, kiedy ponownie odczuwałaś silne ramiona i oddech we włosach.  
On zawsze się martwił, myślał o tobie, pytał o zgodę. To posiadało znaczenie. Dla ciebie, dla niego.  
Jeśli miał być oschły dla reszty świata, a jego empatia kończyć na najdalszej rodzinie, kumulowałaś gotowość w kościach. Brałaś wszystko, co mógł ofiarować i wciąż dociskałaś policzek Erena do swojego brzucha, akceptując każdą wadę, którą kipiał.  
Zważywszy na to, poprzez pryzmat wieloletnich, niegasnących uczuć, nieustannie pielęgnowałaś płomień rozbudzany jego zaledwie słabym uśmiechem.  
On nie miał pojęcia, ty wiedziałaś.  
Nikt nie mówił, że więzi są łatwe – nie muszą być też jednak uwierającymi kajdanami.  
On oddycha, ty oddychasz; dzielicie powietrze między ustami. Naprawdę nie potrzebujesz niczego więcej.  
Potrzebujesz?


End file.
